


Self-Study Room

by sssmatcha



Category: K&Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssmatcha/pseuds/sssmatcha





	Self-Study Room

时间正值盛夏时分，暑假不慌不忙地过，脚步轻盈如同一部绚烂的彩色默片。

校园里空无一人，太阳把空气蒸得发烫，一眼看过去竟有了浅浅的重影。几棵梧桐枝繁叶茂，树影婆娑，在地上映出斑驳的明灭图案。

树叶摇曳得愈发青翠欲滴，夏蝉隔着自习室的玻璃鸣个不停。

自习室里严严实实拉着窗帘，冷气呼呼运作着。

总有不怀好意的学长，哄了单纯可爱的小学弟来学校写暑假作业。

Karry单手托着腮，歪头看着旁边认认真真写作业的千智赫，笑容很是暧昧。

千智赫写完一套卷子后长长舒了口气，后知后觉一抬头就正对上Karry漂亮的桃花眼。

Karry正专注地盯着他，见他突然看过来，于是狭长的眼尾微微上挑，眉眼间竟有了几分挑逗的味道。

小孩脸色一红，立刻低下头装作整理试卷，却又忍不住悄悄抬眼看过去。

伸手揉了揉他的头发，Karry视线落到千智赫耳后露出的一小块皮肤上，笑容愈发玩味起来。

低着头收好了东西，千智赫从椅子上起身，脸上还带着尚未褪去的红色：“Karry学长，我们走吧？”

“不急。”

Karry站起来轻轻巧巧一个侧身，从后面抱住站在桌前的千智赫，下巴亲昵地搁在他的肩窝里，侧过头亲吻他的脸颊。

小孩天真地以为这只是个单纯的吻，于是乖乖转过头碰了一下他的嘴唇。

而当Karry的唇齿开始游离着顺着脖颈往下滑的时候，他终于觉得有些不对劲了。

自习室的空调一定是坏掉了吧，不然为什么会无端地觉得燥热？

Karry在他的脖颈上吮出清晰的红印，从身后瞄着衣服下漂亮的身体线条，眼睛微微眯起，似乎在考虑该从哪一处下口。

没多久他便把手从衣服下摆伸进去，略显粗暴地揉弄千智赫有些发热的胸膛。

小孩的发际似有若无散发出软绵绵的香气，一闻便让人愈发地兴奋起来。

“......Karry学长！”

千智赫在他怀里挣扎着，又羞又怒地叫他的名字。

“你想干嘛？不会是告状吧？向谁啊，德育处主任还是校长？”

Karry嗅着他的脖颈，喑哑着嗓音调笑道。

“我……”千智赫的脸红了个彻底，自习室这样熟悉的公共环境更是让他羞耻到不行。

Karry一只手制住小孩抗拒的双臂，另一只手毫不客气地拉下他的裤子，揉了一把触感滑嫩细腻的臀瓣，又顺着胯骨的弧线摸到前面已经有了抬头趋势的器官，技巧性地揉捏起来。

“我想想，你是要说Karry学长他欺负我，还是Karry学长他上、了、我、呢？”

要害被对方抓在手里，此刻正不知廉耻地迅速挺立起来，千智赫的身体瞬间就酥软了一半，抗拒也变得软弱无力。

他闭着眼睛靠在Karry怀里，咬着嘴唇忍耐着下身传来磨人的刺激感，生理性泪水很快就涌上了眼眶。他的身体非常敏感，轻易就能被挑起情欲，Karry每次总是把玩得爱不释手，一边嘴里说着羞耻到极点的话，一边手上毫不留情地狠狠欺负着他。

一想到接下来会发生的事情，千智赫就无法抑制地软了身体。不算陌生的快感迅速顺着脊椎往上蹿，一开始还在拼命抗拒着的小孩，最终还是温顺起来，乖巧地发出了甜美的声音。

裤子松垮垮掉下脚踝，千智赫如同被迷晕的刺猬一样顺从地打开身体，露出腹部柔软的肉。

Karry从口袋里摸出润滑剂，拧开盖子，斜斜淋在千智赫的尾椎处，透明的液体湿漉漉顺着股缝往下流，冰凉的触感让小孩从晕晕乎乎的快感中找回了一点神志，臀部的肌肉下意识绷紧。

蜜色的皮肤细致柔软，紧闭的入口处流满了润滑液，看起来水润润的，诱惑十足。

Karry几下把那地方揉到酥软，慢慢顶了一根手指进去。

丝缎般的软肉紧紧裹住探入的手指，随便轻轻动作就引起身下人一连串煽情的喘息。前后都湿成了一片，那块绵软得娇艳欲滴的地方贪心地缠上他深入的手指。

听着小孩软绵绵的呻吟声，Karry的皮肤上渗出情欲的汗水，呼吸愈发粗重起来。

“学、长......慢，啊，慢、慢一点......”

那地方越来越软越来越热，手指慢慢加到三根，千智赫嘴上叫着慢一点，身体却不由自主随着他的动作扭动腰肢，屁股追着手指吞吐，舒服到两腿都在打颤。

Karry耐着性子忍了又忍，终于在小孩扭着腰无声催促的时候，脑子里的弦断了一根，抽出手指，就这样站着直接挺了进去。

他使劲抱住小孩的腰，一口气贯穿到深处。

还没等手指抽出之后的空虚感袭上来，紧接着撞进来的性器让千智赫的脸色一瞬间有点发白。即使已经做过很多次，他依旧无法很好地适应Karry的东西。习惯性放松身体的成效来得有些缓慢，毕竟他不是女孩子，那个地方也不是天生用于交合——尽管他现在被压在桌子上被迫翘起臀瓣的姿势看起来极其的淫乱。

Karry咬着牙停在他身体里一动不动，一只手伸到前面抚慰着因为疼痛而软下去的肉物。

一旦最初的疼痛稍微缓和，快感很快就占了上风，又痛又爽的感觉折磨得千智赫异常痛苦。偏偏Karry还死死扣着他的腰，下身却没有任何动作，前方性器被温柔地套弄着，不温不火的快感难过得他哭到眼角泛红，却一句话都说不出来。

是疼痛加深了快感，还是快感减缓了疼痛？

之前因为后穴的不适感而疲软下去的性器逐渐坚挺，前端吐出透明的黏液。

身体里又酸又涨，之前疼痛的感觉已经减轻了大半，随之而来的酸麻感却更让他想要尖叫。Karry握着他的腰终于开始动，却只是不轻不重地撩拨着顶着深处磨蹭，快感比不动的时候更加磨人，逼得他流出更多的眼泪。

千智赫吃力地抑制住流到唇边的呻吟，努力收缩了一下后穴，企图夹住体内那根不安分的东西。

层层叠叠的软肉突然缠紧吮吸，Karry倒抽一口凉气，觉得自己已经忍不下去了。

感觉到体内的东西突然停了下来，还没等千智赫松口气，腰就被掐着狠狠往后一带，肉物比之前还要深的挺入让他忍不住尖叫，还没等回过神来，紧接着又是深深一下。

他的上半身趴在桌子上，大张着的腿间贪婪的小穴一口一口吃着坚挺的肉物，每次都深深吞食到了根部，啪啪啪的肉体拍击声混着交合抽插的淫靡水声，在自习室里清晰可闻。

“叫、出、来。”

Karry每说一个字，性器就狠狠抽送一记，每一下都恶意捣弄着敏感点顶到最深处。

小孩张着嘴刚想说什么，然而被这么欺负着，他已经说不出一个完整的词汇，只剩下嗯嗯啊啊的破碎音节。

Karry又快又重地抽送了一阵，才稍微放缓了节奏。小孩已经被彻底干软了，快感一波接一波在体内爆炸，脑子晕晕乎乎，感官却清晰无比，每一个细胞都兴奋到极点，包括前端那根肿胀到不行的器官。

“呜、哈啊、再、深一点、啊......”

千智赫呻吟着无法连贯成声的叫喊，腰线扭出柔韧的弧度，甬道紧紧收缩蠕动着，兴奋到充血的肉壁咬着Karry的性器根本就舍不得放开。

穴口一圈嫩肉的褶皱被服服帖帖地烫平，数次摩擦之后变成了糜烂的艳色，毫无保留地昭示着主人的情欲。

从后穴里流出来的液体滑向千智赫的大腿，再一滴一滴落在地板上。

他一边呜呜啊啊地叫着，一边用胳膊撑起了一点身体，以便身后的人能更方便地扣住他的腰，下身的进出更加顺畅。

肠道再一次抽搐起来的时候，小孩前面也被他刺激得出了精，却是随着抽插的动作一小股一小股流出来的，在地上滴成一小滩，千智赫边射边呜呜咽咽地哭，身体微弱地抽动着。

吮吸着浑身瘫软无力的小孩汗水微渗的脖颈，在他骤然重心不稳快要瘫倒的瞬间，Karry连忙抱住了他，顺势就坐在椅子上。

性器一下子从后穴滑落出来，依旧处于勃起状态，丝毫没有要软下去的样子。

润滑剂混合着肠液从还在一张一合的穴口缓慢地流出来，黏黏腻腻将千智赫的大腿内侧一点一点染湿弄脏。

上身衣物完好下身却一丝不挂，两腿间的器官还在兀自吐着黏液，在空中拖出细长的丝线后才落到地板上，格外的淫靡诱人。

小孩已经被他干得熟透，身体泛着一层魅惑的红色，软软地趴在他怀里，用甜腻莹润的眼神看过来，脸上堂而皇之写着欲求不满四个字。刚才不痛不快的小高潮让他有点发懒，身体却对下一场欢爱欢迎得很。屁股轻轻扭动了一下，艳红的穴口又咬上被体液沾得湿漉漉的头部。

Karry维持着抱着他的姿势，顺势就把挺立的肉物再次插了进去。

瞬间被湿润柔软的甬道紧紧裹住，Karry沉醉地眯起双眼。

千智赫伸手搂住Karry的脖颈，软软被他圈在身下，抽泣着迎接他一下重似一下的顶撞，双腿挂在他的腰侧，随着身体的抽搐无力地摇晃着。

再次被填满的感觉好得一塌糊涂，小孩挺翘的臀骑在Karry胯上扭动着，完全就是求欢的模样。Karry被他勾得邪火一股一股往上冒，下体每次只往外抽了半截就狠狠再插回去，睾丸拍在臀肉上顺带着又让穴口一阵阵夹紧，把他的性器吃得更深。

“舒服吗？”

“舒、啊......好舒服......”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢......啊啊啊......”

根本不知道Karry在说什么，千智赫只是凭着本能在跟着回答，模模糊糊觉得这样就能取悦他。

Karry顶在他的敏感点上抵死研磨，器官头部凸起的肉棱狠狠刮过去，几乎要把柔软的肉壁磨穿。

千智赫只觉得后穴深处突然冒出一股极致的酸麻，脸上迷离的神情一顿，还没等他回过神，穴肉就自发地死死绞住粗大的性器，猛地痉挛抽搐起来。前端没有任何爱抚，竟然也跟着一抖一抖喷出黏腻的白色液体。

仿佛快要融化在这片黏稠之中，千智赫双手环着Karry的脖子，满脸恍惚地呻吟着。

Karry抱着他的臀瓣不停抽送着腰部，高潮过后的小穴内软烂如泥，被他捅开又合拢，穴肉密密咂咂吮吸着坚硬的性器，柔顺地任他肆意蹂躏。

根本驾驭不了如此强烈的快感，小孩被干得大脑开始放空。Karry的身体和他贴得很紧，带着他一下一下律动，每一次都重重撞到深处。他的重心全部放在Karry身上，挂在腰侧的腿缠得更紧，屁股拼命迎合着往下压。

抽插的速度越来越快，Karry突然一下狠狠刺到最里面，抵着被干到烂熟的肉壁射了出来。

浓郁的液体冲刷着肠道，千智赫昏昏沉沉突然觉得后穴深处一凉，身体颤了两下，舒服得浑身哆嗦，半硬的性器毫不抵抗地又抽抽嗒嗒喷出一小股液体，整个人在Karry怀里软成一团。

Karry拭去他脸上的生理性泪水，温柔地低头亲吻他。

小孩迷迷糊糊哼了一声，手指无力地划过他的脖子，张开嘴和他唇齿交缠。

而这一场漫长的情事，才刚刚开始。

 

【call me 彩蛋】

“王俊凯你特么简直就是衣冠禽兽......”易烊千玺被做到手脚发软，整个人还散发着情欲后未曾褪去的媚态，下半身盖着外套趴在自习室的沙发上，有气无力地抱怨道。

“有吗？”心满意足地吃了好几次，王俊凯心情简直不要太好，坐在旁边一下一下给他按着腰，“可是明明是你说要来这的。”

“我是说来回顾拍男自的地方！只是来怀旧的没想跟你白日宣淫！多大的人了还玩什么角色扮演，幼不幼稚啊你！”

“可你刚才挺配合的嘛，叫我Karry学长叫得那么浪。”

千玺被噎了一下，狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后把头埋在臂弯里不说话了。

王俊凯在他身后笑出了虎牙。

 

—end—


End file.
